Origins: The Rise of evil
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: After Bowser is destroyed Mario has now became the kings of the kingdom but as king he abuses his power and has hired the most deadly army only know in documents and started a war will Mario keep his head or perish by what may come at him. are accepted but MAY die.
1. Chapter 1

_When we thought the destruction for Darkland wa the end of all the terror, the fear of Bowser ruling all of the Mushroom kingdom. When we saw that Mario had became king of the Mushroom Kingdom everyone thought we would live in peace. But we hear looks can be decieving. I am starting to believe that._

It all began back when Mario was annouced king the kingdom was happy that the celebration lasted three days, after that things began to get more serious. As Mario sat in the throne he felt above everybody with Darkland in ruins nothing would stop his reign.

He had recruited a new secret army; the Renegades, they we high-class soldiers that had fought in many battles their existence was only kept in documents but Mario had found them very useful other wise as a key for his sucess. His first General was Toris, a soldier with a very strange power to control water and ice but this was the story of the other side.

It all began at night when Toris and the others were recruited by the king. They marched down the streets of the Toad village with guns in their hands. A few villagers ran back in their homes while others locked their doors and closed their windows.

The soldier stopped at the gates of the castle and stood there calmly and waited until the large doors were open, after they were they marched into the castle passing the hallways and stopping in the throne room. Princess Peach looked at the army of mercinaries cluelessly.

"Were you the one that hired us?" Toris asked as he held his rifle tightly not knowing if this was a trap for their arrest. Princess Peach gasped and ran to the back of the room where Mario was with a construction worker discussing the new barrier that would surround the ruins of Darkland.

"Mario did you call the Renegades?" She whispered fiercely. Mario sighed and looked at her.

"How dare you interupt me in the middle of a meeting if you were a better wife you wouldn't even dare interupt me. Why are you here?" He said pissed off not even caring if another Toad was in the room.

"Did you call the Renegades?" She repeated holding back tears. "They are deadly Mario they killed countless of innocent citizens in the past. They were forgotten they shouldn't even be here." She said quietly. Mario stiffened up and adjusted his crown as he pushed past Peach and sat in his throne.

"You must be the Renegade. I am the one who has called you for a good reason I heard that you men are deadly soldiers heartless, serious, elite stone-cold killers." Mario said examining each Renegade soldier.

"Are you here to hire us or arrest us?" Toris asked he was know ready to pull out his rifle and shoot Mario in the forehead.

"I'm very interested in how you guys kill, you ruthless murders. You see soldiers like you guys would cause fear in people's hearts I need men like you by my side." Mario said.

Toris looked at Mario he could see the king was serious as he spoke. "Alright but we have a few conditions." Said another Renegade named Ivan.

"I they're within my power I'll allow it." Mario said listening closely.

"Ok first things first is pay, we want gold lots of it if we're gonna remain here permantly." Toris said. Peach was about to speak up until Mario gave her a glare.

"Second we want our own ground where we can train and stay in. No city officials such as police will enter." Ivan said.

"Third we need weapons and supplies in order to keep things in shape." Said another soldier named Antonio.

"I can get that arranged." Mario replied. "Is that all?"

Toris looked at his men. "For right now if anything pops up we will inform you of it." He said and was slowly relaxing.

"I'll find you a perfect place for your camp for today just rest here in the castle." Mario said. Toris nodded and they all went to a room. The next day is when things got serious.

** *Well this is my new story and this is based off of The Games of Death series this is told from a group of Renegades. O.C's are need but not too many this story may be short since the plot is not that long and since they're Renegades they'll probably be dead.***


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next mornng when the Renegades first arrived at the camp area Mario had assigned them it was a woodland area that was cut down just for them to train but the area was right next to the the castle.

Mario sat in his throne that was carried all the way outside by a group of O.C's. "How is this area?" Mario said he was not gonna take no for a anwser.

Toris nodded and looked around. "This is not that bad, it's perefect I see you already got some of your workers making the cabins." Toris said. Mario nodded and tossed Toris a bag of gold.

"That's just half of it you can train here cause whatever racket you would like." Mario said and ordered the O.C's to take him back inside. Peach looked back at Toris and walked away.

Ivan looked around and kicked a stone. "Who's ready for rifle training?" He said everyone walked off to a range where they shot stacks of hay or clay jars. The rifles they had weren't accurate but they had to learn to use them.

"Excuse me?" They heard someone say Toris turned around and walked over to a group of people. "We're here because I heard of a chance to be in the first army." A man said. Toris nodded and inspected everyone as they stood in line. He stopped at a man who carried a suitcase Toris looked at him and kicked the suitcase out of his arms and threw it in the water.

"So you have came here to become a Renegade? From now on your not gonna return to your homes so I hope you have had a good time with your families or back at the bars because trust me I'm going to make your life a living hell." Toris said.

"I'm Ivan your weapons specialist I will teach you the basics of using a gun." Ivan said and shot a bird that flew across the sky it landed next his feet. "Any traitors will be shot or burned alive." Now the recruits were looking a bit nervous.

It was later on when the recruits were given cabins and uniforms to wear and a truck with guns arrived. Ivan unloaded them with glee and placed them in a small warehouse. After when all the guns were unloaded Ivan made everyone assemble into lines.

"This my friend is a Karabiner 98k also know as the Kar98k, this is your friend he will always be by your side and you two must get to know each other how he works, how long he fires, for you two will be facing many challenges. You will all be given one but as we watch how good you are we will issue you a new rifle or weapon that seems very suitable." Ivan said and handed everyone a rifle. "Now begin training."

The recruits walked to a line and aimed their rifle at the tagets that had been set up in the field. One recruit didn't even know how to put a clip in while the other one couldn't aim.

"Wow these guys suck. My son could shot better and he's only six." Antonio said as he watched a recruit shoot a target way off. Toris sighed and shook his head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted and pulled a rifle away from a recruit. "You would all be dead if you were to be in combat. This is how you shoot." Toris aimed the rifle at a dummy and shot it's head off then he aimed at a glass jar and hit it with precision.

Then he tossed the rifle back at the soldier who shivered. "We're sorry sir." He said.

"Sorry?! You guys know nothing!" Toris shouted and threw the soldier on the floor. "What's your name crab!"

"My name is Regi." The soldier said and got up but Toris kicked him back down.

"Did I say you can get up!?" Toris shouted and kicked Regi in the chest. "Sorry is not in our vocab!" He shouted and pushed him aside. "If you crabs want to survive out there you gotta learn on how to be a soldier!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted as they stiffened up.

"You two what's your name!" Toris shouted and pointed to two soldiers both of them had short brown hair and seemed similar.

"Seeker sir!" The first one shouted and saluted.

"Watcher sir!" The second one said and did the same.

"Arm those rifles try to hit those targets!" Toris said and stood on the sides watching.

"All right." Seeker said and picked up the Kar98k and Watcher did the same.

"Target looks like it's 50 yards away." Watcher whispered as he looked through the sights of the Kar98k.

"Shit looks harder since we don't have a scope or anything." Seeker whispered back and inhaled before he pulled the trigger the jar shattered and Seeker shot the one that was next to it.

"Nice job." Toris said impressed at the two. "Now try to hit those over there." He said and pointed to a target that was much more farther.

"100 meters." Watcher said.

"You can tell the distances of a target?" Toris said impressed even more.

"Yeah it's simple once you get used to it." Watcher explained and loaded the rifle again both of them aimed a little bit higher due to the bullet drop.

"Breathe in." Seeker mumbled.

"And fire when you breathe out." Watcher finished they held their breath carefully aiming until they shot the targets. Toris and Ivan nodded both of them impressed except Antonio.

"Sure you two can hit from distance but how about when it come to melee combat?" Antonio said pulling out a wooden blade.

"Sir?" Watcher said looking at Toris for approval he nodded and tossed Seeker and Watcher wooden swords.

"Pure wood, probably Oak." Seeker said as he raised the blade.

"Not the same weight as a Katana or a short blade." Watcher added and they both got ready as Antonio had two blades.

"If these were real you would die." Antonio said and swung his blades.

"Shut up and fight already." Watcher said and charged at Antonio but he side stepped and smacked Watcher with in the back.

"You shouldn't charge at someone like that." Antonio said and wiped his face Seeker took this as a chance and charged but Antonio jumped over and kicked Seeker in the back.

"Antonio stop!" Ivan shouted and picked Seeker and Watcher up.

"They could use some training in melee but other than that your in the Recon division." Toris said and tossed them both JNG-90 snipers.

"Welcome to the Renegade Exiled Force or for short the REF." Toris said and saluted Seeker and Watcher straightened up and saluted.

Later on that night the two were given a cabin for the Recon divison they got a bunk and looked up at the ceiling on the wall it had a poster of Mario looking up boldly on the side it said "The march for a change starts with you."

"The plan is going fine so far." Seeker said tossing his JNG-90 under his bed. Watcher polished his sniper on his bed and then put it under the bed carefully.

"Yeah but we have to be careful if we move to quickly we are more likely to get executed." Watcher said quietly so no one could hear them.

**(Mario)**

It was late at night and Mario was up looking at old documents that were kept hidden for years and the public never knew. Most of the stuff surprised Mario long ago the Mushroom Kingdom had an army during the Mushroom-Sarasaland battle and most of the weapons were kept hidden under the castle.

"Interesting." Mario muttered to himself looking at more documents he had found the password to get into the secret armory the kingdom had during the war and even they had vehicles as well.

"I see your interested in something." Toris said lighting a cigarette.

"Yes I have found old blueprints on weapon builing and even vehicle building, in the morning I will shut down the Flower packing business and convert it into a weapon manufacturing company." Mario said and put the document down and pulled out another.

"I got a question for you." Toris said. "Why did you hire us?" Mario sighed and looked up from the document

"I want to expand the Mushroom Kingdom. I want to show the world I am a true leader one kingdom at a time." Mario said showing Toris a map the Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasland, and a bunch of other kingdoms were circled Toris looked at the map and took a drag from his cigarette and smiled.

"Just like the old times." Toris said and put his cigarette out on the map.


	3. Chapter 3

(Watcher and Seeker)

Watcher and Seeker ran through the obsticale course that Antonio had set up the course included a lake which they had to swim across, then they had to crawl under barbwire and climb over fences, then they quickly picked up their rifles and shot targets and restarted until it was noon when everyone except Antonio were drained.

"What?! You can't handle Renegade training!" Antonio shouted and stabbed his swords in the ground. "I could do this all day and not break a sweat."

"This is too hard sir." Someone said.

"Too hard! I should make you run 100 laps for saying such nonsense!" Antonio raged. "In fact go do 100 laps!" The soldier sighed and started to run his laps.

"Where's Ivan and Toris?" Seeker asked.

"They're in a meeting with the king and his brother, the meeting is top secret as I was told." Antonio said.

"Top secret? But your a leader too." Watcher said.

"I know I am leader of the melee division! I deserve to be in that meeting!" Antonio said. The group stopped training that day and patrolled the town but they noticed someone watching them a man with a grey cloak over his gray digital uniform but they ignored him and continued patrolling.

(Mario and Luigi)

Mario sat down with Luigi in the old War room the table had a holographic display of the Mushroom kingdom and the rest of the land around it and to Luigi this surprised him.

"What is this room called?" Luigi asked looking around the room then he pressed a button and the holographic table came to life displaying the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This is the War room, long ago during a war it was used to show a layout of the kingdom or in my case, my domination in full 3-D. This even allows me to set or activate traps. But the room was used to plan and talk about the war." Mario explained.

"Domination?" Luigi raised an eyebrow. Mario nodded and showed him the layout of the whole land again, on the map were red dots.

"These red dots are other kingdoms we are the largest and widely known but I want it widely expanded." Mario said.

"Your even wanting to take over Bean kingdom?! These guys helped us out!" Luigi said he looked around the map but he saw Sarasaland wasn't red.

"Yes, like I said I want expansion not treaties." Mario said sitting down in his chair. "Now brother I ask you would you like to join my campaign?"

"Never, brother you were everyone's hero you shouldn't be doing stuff like this." Luigi shouted.

"Luigi, Sarasaland signed a treaty of alliance with the Mushroom kingdom long ago and it's a permanent alliance if I go to war, by the alliance your coming with me. Beside I am not speaking to the ruler of Sarasaland I'm merely speaking to a weak no one of Sarasaland." Mario replied darkly.

"Mario-"

"For years you have been hiding in my shadow you were always a wimp and I was always the one having to be your savior! You fled to Sarasaland instead of becoming my right-hand man your a coward you shouldn't even be my brother in the first place." Mario said looking very seriously.

"You are worse than Bowser." Luigi said and got up from his chair.

"Ivan take this no one back to his car." Mario ordered, Ivan smiled and pulled out his pistol.

"Move you lady or else I'll pop a cap in your head." Ivan smiled and pushed Luigi away. Toris folded his hands behind him.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Simple, we just go take over things by ourselves." Mario said. "We start tonight."

(Toris, Ivan, Antonio, Seeker, Watcher)

It was later on at night when the whole Mushroom Kingdom slept the Renegades marched through the streets and headed towards a small kingdom known as the Fire, the small kingdom wasn't very large but they were mass producers in oil and that was what Mario needed.

"This kingdom is very dangerous the walls around this place are gaurded." Toris said.

"And being a mass oil producer they may have hot oil so don't get to close to the walls." Antonio explained.

"Are they armed?" Seeker asked.

"Of course not with fire arms but with bows and possibly fire." Ivan said as he focused his scope.

"All right everyone move out!" Antonio shouted pulling out his swords everyone ran in different directions into the woods.

"All right Seeker get ready don't get killed." Watcher said and began to climb up a tree. Seeker ran with the rest of the group into the woods.

_"We're here to kill not to play around let's make this quick and simple!" _Mario shouted on everyone's earpiece as he sat in the War room. Seeker sat and watched as the guards patrolled the walls

"Fire on my mark." Ivan whispered Seeker held his breath and aimed at a guard that had a spotlight next to him and a bow in his hand. Watcher aimed at another guard who stood near the alarm. "FIRE!" Ivan shouted Seeker fired and hit the guard in the throat and Watcher shot the guard in the head.

"Got him." Watcher said and loaded his rifle and searched for another target.

"I hit my target as well." Seeker shouted and shot another guard that was trying to turn on the spotlight.

_"Nice job you two!"_Toris commented. _"Charge!"_ The Renegades gave out a battle cry and charged at the gates.

"Watcher we gotta give some cover fire!" Seeker shouted shooting another enemy soldier.

"On it!" Watcher shouted and watched as a few Renegades set up C4 on the walls. Seeker and Watcher shot any enemy that came and tried to interfere but they forgot about what Antonio said.

"Watcher the wall!" Seeker shouted Watcher gasped and tried to take out a enemy who dumped hot oil on the Renegades that were setting up the C4.

"Shit!" Watcher hissed and shot the enemy in the forehead.

_"What the hell are you two doing!" _Toris shouted on Watcher's and Seeker's earpiece. _"You were supposed to be covering them!"_

"Sorry sir we were taking out the ones that were approaching the wall." Seeker explained.

_"Well don't let that happen again!" _Toris said.

"See what I meant they're using hot oil againist us!" Antonio shouted. "Come on we gotta get them outta there!" He shouted to Seeker.

"Yes sir!" Seeker shouted and ran along with Antonio towards the wall.

_"Enemy archers take cover!" _Watcher shouted. Seeker and Antonio dove behind a rock and resumed running for the wounded comerades.

"We got you!" Seeker shouted as he approached the soldiers but from close up they were badly wonded one's face was completely burned off and the second's skin was bubbling and his flesh peeled off.

"Hurry up!" Antonio rushed and pulled out a pistol and shot a archer that was above them. Seeker looked nervous trying to find a way to pick up the wounded Renegade he bent down and grabbed his wrists but as soon as he pulled Seeker heard the soldier scream and he looked at his hands and saw burnt skin on them.

"Oh shit!" Seeker shouted and wiped his hands on his jacket. "Antonio you gotta help me!" He shouted him and Antion quickly picked up the soldiers and began to run back.

"Ivan hurry up and pull the trigger!" Antonio shouted.

_"Ehh I can't you see the wire for the detonator his burned so yeah." _Ivan said.

"I got this." Watcher said and shot the C4 making it explode making the wall collapse, a enemy archer spotted Watcher in the tree and shot a fire arrow into the tree causing it to burst to flames.

"Watcher be careful!" Seeker shouted. Watcher gasped losing his footing he fell off the tree and landed on his back onto the ground.

"Watcher are you alright!" Ivan said and ran over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Watcher said getting back up.

_"Hey continue fighting! The fight hasn't stopped!" _ Mario shouted on their headpieces.

"On it sir." Toris said. Everyone ran towrds the village and began to invade it.

"On your right!" Ivan shouted and shot a archer Antonio pulled his swords out and stabbed another.

"Watch our for explosives!" Watcher shouted they army continued on destroying the village. Ivan killed citizens and destroyed buildings along with Antonio while Toris, Seeker, and Watcher killed the soldiers.

In hours the village was destroyed building burned, enemy soldiers were hung, and the body of the citizens were scattered on the floor with flies buzzing above them.

_"Nice job! The oil production is now ours and we own a new territory!" _Mario said. _"Great job boys, you've displayed our power!"_

The Renegades had stolen everything in the homes before they burned and then packed them in vehicles and drove home. When the Renegades were gone the same boy that was in the town stepped into the burning city and stared at the bodies.

"I will take you down Mario and restore order I Nightmare swear upon that." He said and left.

**Well I hope you liked the chapters so far you can sign up anytime but you would be a enemy and most likely be killed but as you noticed this story is connected to The Games of Death so review and enjoy.**

**Nightmare-firestorm**

**Seeker-HERO OF TIME**

**Watcher-watcher**


	4. Chapter 4

(Nightmare)

Nightmare stepped in the Renegade camp and looked around as the new oil poured into the kingdom he sighed and followed a group of soldiers who were doing laps.

"Just blend in and when it comes for me to introduce myself I must do it simply."He said to himself jogging.

"Fall in!" Amtonio shouted Nightmare ran and joined the others Antonio inspected everyone walking slowly with the tip of his sword dragged againist the dirt. "New recruits, I can smell your fear but-" Antonio said and stopped in front of Nightmare.

"Nightmare sir." He introduced himself.

"I smell something different in you. What position are you good at?" Antonio said.

"Warrior."

"Warrior?" Antonio repeated and chuckled.

"I am skilled with a sword and sheild as well as in archery." Nightmare said Antonio nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"I won't test you but you seem honest." Antonio said and tossed Nightmare an Estoc. Nightmare examined it in different angles and swung it.

"A Estoc,cruciform hilt with a two-handed grip, the edges are straight but also sharp pointed maybe around 36 inches long." Nightmare said as he finished looking at it. "Seems to be well made and freshly made as well."

"I see you know about your blades." Antonio said impressed.

"I don't know my blades I grew up around them, I've seen them be made into this world, I've seen them used to kill innocent people." Nightmare said and tossed the Estoc to Antonio.

"Well you gotta know what purpose are you using the blade for." Antonio shouted and put the blade inside his cabin.

(Mario and Toris)

Mario paced around the room reading the report of yesterdays attack on the Fire kingdom.

"Six dead, ten wounded, and three missing! Toris I have granted you a large portion of land I entrusted you to train these men." Mario said.

"I did but we have very little weapons and also those O.C's!" Toris shouted.

"What about them!" Mario shouted back.

" They were killing us out there we have to take them out!"

(Renegade force later that day)

The group slowly snuck towards a small kingdom known as Claysburg.

"This area is so small it's not even on the map." Toris said as he checked the map Ivan took a drag of his cigarette and tossed it aside.

"Why the hell are we here then?" Ivan asked loading his rifle.

"Well what Mario said is that this place has plenty of minerals and ore and we need those material for weapons." Toris anwsered. "Everyone get into positions this place is more deadly, they're armed and have vehicles."

_"Recon Division ready." _Watcher said.

_"Melee infantry is waiting for your orders." _Nightmare said.

_"Waiting for your mark." _Seeker said and slapped a mag in his new M1A1 Carbine.

"All right men we wait for Lord Mario's order for now hold your position." Toris said and ran behind a tree the kingdom was small and still in constuction cement trucks rolled around, bulldozers destroyed old houses, crane machines picked up garbage.

_"No wonder this place isn't on the map." _Ivan said.

"Shut it Ivan just hold your position." Toris sighed.

_"Renegade Raid!" _Mario said. _"Remember no survivors!"_

"Charge!" Nightmare shouted as he pulled out his sword the rest of his squad did the same and ran towards the kindgom.

"Give some cover fire." Seeker shouted as he joined the fight. He spotted a enemy sniper and dove for cover. "Enemy sniper by the red building!"

_"On it Antonio take him out!" _Ivan shouted. Seeker sighed and got up quickly and shot a soldier. Nightmare slashed down his enemies that came close to him. He pulled out his blade and tossed it at a enemy that charged at him, he quickly pulled out a knife from his belt and stabbed another soldier in the neck. Nightmare pulled out his sword that was impaled in the soldier's ribs and put it back in its scabbard.

"Attack! Attack!" Ivan shouted they Renegades destroyed vehicles and killed anyone that got in their way. Watcher shot a soldier that was setting up a turret and quickly took out the other.

"They're trying to get turrets on us!" Watcher shouted reloading he quickly zoomed his scope and took out a enemy reinforcements. Seeker smacked a soldier with the end of his rifle and hid behind a building.

"Reloading!" He shouted as he fumbled for a clip. Watcher ran and hid next to him.

"How's it over here?" Watcher asked as he quickly peeked.

"Not to well." Seeker replied then they heard an explosion and a burning barrel landed next to them.

"Gas barrels we better watch out." Watcher said. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Seeker shouted they both got out and started to shoot at any enemy they saw.

"Red barrel watch out!" Nightmare shouted as the enemy threw barrels at them then shot them. A few Renegade soldiers were sent flying and crashing into buildings one landed on a broken pipe and another hit his face on a beam.

_"We're getting our asses kicked!" _Toris said on his side it sounded like lots of explosions were nearby.

_"After this we need to find new weapons!" _Ivan shouted. Nightmare pulled out a bow and aimed at a truck that was bringing more red barrels he let loose the arrow hitting the driver in the throat.

"Gotcha." He mumbled and watched as the car swerved into the enemies and blew up.

_"Forward! We are reaching the final front!"_Antonio ordered Seeker, Watcher, and Nightmare ran to join their comerades but quickly made a stop by the crane.

"We could use this as a tactical advantage!" Nightmare shouted. "Strap some explosives on the support beams of this thing."

"On it you two cover me!" Seeker shouted and began to place some C4 on each support beam.

"Enemies on my six!" Watcher shouted as he shot a enemy. Nightmare shot a arrow and hit a red barrel taking out a few soldiers.

"C4 armed and ready!" Seeker shouted and the group ran from the crane and stopped watching as it fell on the Claysburg castle.

_"Nice job you three! Infiltrate the castle!" _Mario shouted a huge battle cry was heard.

"Quick lets climb this it's a much faster way to the enemy castle!" Seeker shouted everyone nodded and carefully walked ontop of the crane.

"Enemy garrison units on the wall!" Nightmare shouted then they heard bullets hit the crane and bounce off.

"I got them." Watcher said and peered through his scope and took out a soldier below the Renegades fought the break down the giant doors while the trio was easily sneaking their way to the other side.

"Watch your step! Red barrels!" Nightmare shouted as the explosions shook the crane. Finally they reached the other side and were at the walls. Nightmare pulled out his sword and kicked the door down startling two soldier who were arming cannons.

"Quick lets use this weapon againist them!" Watcher said as he pushed the cannon out the door. "FIRE!" He shouted and lit the fuse when the fuse was finished the projectile hit a archer tower.

"Reloading!" Seeker grunted struggling to reload the cannon!

"FIRE!" Nightmare stabbed and slashed his way through the enemy defenders until all that was left were dead soldiers with missing parts.

"Found some TNT." Nightmare said tossing Seeker the sticks of TNT. Seeker lit them and tossed them at the castle and took out a whole wave of enemies the doors below were finally destroyed and the Renegades had entered the castle.

_"Kill everyone!" _Mario shouted. Another battle cry was heard and the enemy was desperate to stop the invaders behind them lay nothing but burning buildings and dead bodies.

"I see the king!" Ivan shouted as he saw a man dressed as a foremen run and hide inside a portle-restroom.

"Not a smart place to hide." Toris snickered then he spotted a ditch. "Men to the ditch!" He shouted and the Renegades picked up the portable-restroom ignoring the king scream in disgust and plea for mercy.*

"Bring the cement truck back here!" Ivan shouted the Renegades laughed and tossed the toilet in the ditch with the king still inside and dumped the cement burying the king.

_"We are victorious! All will face the terror of the Renegade Force if they stand in our way!" _Mario shouted then they gave a victory cry. Nightmare, Watcher, and Seeker watched as the Renegades cheered and rob everything that was special.

"Nice job you three." Ivan said as he rode past them in a truck. Antonio nodded at the three.

_"You three did great your ruthless and bloodthirsty! Just what I wanna hear." _Mario said.

(Peach and Mario)

Peach walked into the throne room in disgust as she watched Mario sit in his throne.

"Mario I need to speak to you!" Peach said.

"What is it now?" Mario muttered.

"The Renegades have lately been roaming the kingdom practically destroying it."

"And let them I mean they destroyed the Item store let them who needs syrup and that other stuff I used long ago Bowser is gone we don't need it anymore." Mario said.

"And this new oil and iron where are we getting this from? This will cost us allot of money you know I will not put my kingdom into a depression-"

"Your kingdom please, you see this." Mario said holding up his crown. "I am king, as king I am in charge of this land. The oil and iron who says we're paying me and the Renegades _negotciated _the rulers for this stuff.

Peach gasped. "You didn't." She said Mario nodded. "And the princesses? Where are the princesses to those kingdoms." Mario did a cutting motion on his neck.

"Like I said we negotciated."

**Disclaimer: Mario and Peach don't belong to me they belong to Nintendo thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

(Mario)

Mario paced the room. "This city needs some thrill some new action, just staring at that castle gives me an idea."

"What kind?" Toris said sharpening his knife.

"A good kind." Mario said pulling out a sheet of paper and began to sketch something Toris hovered over him watching as Mario drew a dome with hexagon shaped support beams around the whole dome.

"A dome?" Toris raised an eyebrow confused.

"Yes and this dome will be over the Darkland." Mario explained. "First we need to find out what now inhabits the Darklands." Mario said tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Set up a flight to Darkland?" Toris asked.

"Yes and get your best soldiers just in case." Mario said. Toris saluted and left the room he passed Peach, who gave him a dirty look.

(Watcher, Seeker, Nightmare)

The trio sat in the mess room eating the meal that was served, steak and fries. The three sat eating quietly as everyone else ate. The Renegades only had fifty soldiers but they were more smarter with their tactics.

"Yesterday was a good raid." Seeker said breaking the silence.

"We killed innocent people though." Nightmare said eating a frie.

"We had to we have no choice." Watcher whispered.

"You guys are againist Mario?" Nightmare said quietly.

"Since day one we have to stay low and keep calm even if it means killing for the wrong reason." Seeker explained.

"We should keep it down we don't know what the punishment for treason his around here." Watcher whispered.

"We also can't be noticeable." Nightmare said.

"What if it comes to the point where we have no choice?" Watcher asked everyone was quiet until Ivan opened the door.

"Hey you three arm up we're going on a field-trip." He shouted. They got up and dumped their food in the trash and quickly ran to their cabins and picked up their weapons and ran to the meeting point.

"Where are we going?" Seeker asked. Ivan watched as a helicopter landed by them.

"Lord Mario is coming!" Toris shouted. "Salute! Atten-SHUN!" He shouted everyone saluted until Mario dismissed them.

"Get in the chopper I will inform you of the situation." Mario said everyone got in and sat down. "I am about to make a new attraction but I need to find out what inhabits the Darkland and also I need to find something." He explained as they flew to Darkland.

"The radiation has faded away but keep a close eye for anything." Antonio said.

"What will we find?" Seeker asked Mario looked out the window. "Something important."

Everyone sat down quietly Antonio sharpened his sword, Ivan cleaned his rifle, and Toris wrote down tactic plans. _"Arriving in Darkland! Please remain seated as we descend." _The pilot said.

"Everyone quickly load up and get ready." Toris comanded. Watcher fixed his rifle's scope and straped a Spaz-12 on his back. Nightmare picked up his shield and put it on his back and got his bow ready, Seeker loaded his M1-Carbine and waited.

"Remember everyone protect Mario at all costs." Toris said. The helicopter came to a halt. "Alright get out and defend the area!" He shouted and opened the door everyone quickly got out and looked around, the sky was red, bones scattered everywhere, lava pools bursted and spewed lava, a thin red fog covered the air.

"Place still seems the same." Mario said as he looked around. "Follow me." He ordered the group followed Mario as they walked down the fields.

"There's nothing here." Ivan said looking around, they stopped as they spotted a figure shuffling through the fog.

"What is it?" Antonio asked. Watcher looked through his scope and zoomed in closer.

"What the hell?" Watcher said getting a better looked. "It's a Koopa but his skin is wrinkled, as if it's dead."

"Kill it so we could get a better looked." Mario ordered Nightmare. He nooded and pulled the string back and whistled getting the Koopa's attention it growled and ran at the group.

"Kill it." Ivan ordered but Nightmare held the arrow.

"What are you doing?! You've been ordered to kill that!" Toris shouted pulling out his pistol from it's holster. Nightmare sighed and let the arrow go and impaled the Koopa straight through the forehead.

"Trying to get a clean shot." Nightmare grumbled. Everyone walked up the corpse and looked at it.

"What is that thing?" Antonio whispered poking it with his knife.

"I don't know lets try to get a live one this time." Mario said. "Put it in the chopper." He ordered. Watcher pulled out a body bag and put the corpse inside, he handed the bag to a soldier and took it the chopper.

"Lets keep moving keep a eye out." Ivan whispered they resumed walking through the field.

"Is that-" Toris whispered.

"Yep, Bowser's castle." Mario said. Bowser's castle still stood though one tower was knocked over, the building was charred, and the doors and gates were still intact.

"What are we doing here?" Antonio whispered amazed.

"Looking for a friend." Mario simply said they opened the door and walked through the old halls. "Follow me but cover my ass." Everyone nodded and raised their weapons.

"Found our live subject." Seeker whispered as he watched a Goomba shuffle through the halls. "Quick Nightmare gas it!"

Nightmare pulled out a gas can of sleepy gas and gased the zombie quickly. "I got it!" He shouted as he put the Goomba in a wooden box and gave it the the same Renegade to take to the chopper.

"I found what I was looking for too." Mario said everyone ran over to him and looked a burnt body, it was Bowser.

"Whoa, the real Bowser." Seeker whispered.

"He's dead though." Watcher added.

"I know let's take him." Mario said. No one said a thing and quickly put the large body in a larger box.

"Push this thing outside and call in the chopper." Toris ordered. Watcher picked up a radio and waited for the pilot to pick up.

"We got what we were looking for and ready for you to pick it up." Watcher said.

_"Roger that we will be there shortly." _The pilot said.

"All right boys take this body to the DZ and lets get the hell outta here." Toris ordered. Nightmare and Watcher pushed the box they reached the door and heard loud sounds and lots of feet shuffling.

"Do you guys hear that?" Watcher whispered Seeker nodded and Toris looked around the halls.

"What do you suppose that sound is?" He asked.

"It's _them_. A large group of _them, _walkers!" Seeker shouted. Everyone turned around and pushed the box more out quickly.

"Enemy coming down the hall!" Antonio shouted pulling out his blades.

"Antonio we have no time for that lets keep moving!" Ivan shouted for once fleeing from a fight.

"Shit that's allot of walkers!" Seeker shouted shooting his rifle at the zombies.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Watcher shouted over the gun fire.

"It's like one of those movies shoot them in the head it always works!" Nightmare shouted shooting arrows at the horde of zombies.

"The helicopter is here!" Mario shouted as the helicopter slowly descended the chopper gunner took his place on the minigun and fired at the zombies protecting the group.

"Quick attach the hook on the box and lets get outta here!" Toris shouted Watcher and Nightmare quickly hooked up the box.

"Ready!" Watcher shouted. The chopper-gunner was doing his best to fight of the mob of zombies but their numbers were big.

_"Lord Mario get in sir we are gonna get swarmed!" _The pilot shouted but the group was slowly backed into the castle as another horde of zombies walked to them.

"Die all you freaking zombies!" Nightmare shouted firing arrow after arrow at the zombie.

"Bastards are everywhere!" Mario shouted getting behind the fighters.

"They're outta place to fight!" Toris encouraged the group as he fired his PA-91.

"I'm nearly out!" Watcher shouted spraying sleeping gas at the zombies.

"I'm nearly low on ammo!" Ivan shouted firing his Colt-1860 calmly.

"Those things are outside!" Mario pointed outside as more walkers appeared out of the ground.

"Shit! They're everywhere!" Watcher shouted smacking a zombie in the face with his rifle he killed on that wore a strange military uniform and noticed the gun it had on it's back. "Holy shit, the Browing Automatic Rifle it has a bipod- though it really won't seem useful-, extended mags, and bayonet." He shouted in excitement.

"Lucky!" Seeker shouted stabbing a zombie with his knife. "Get out of my face!" He shouted pulling the blade out.

"Lord Mario!" A Renegade infantry shouted tossing Mario a M1897 Trench shotgun but then the soldier was dragged into the large group of zombies.

"Holy shit!" Nightmare shouted pulling out his sword and sheild

"To the roof!" Antonio yelled. Everyone quickly turned around and followed Mario as he lead them to the roof giving him covering fire.

"Here's a grenade for ya'!" Watcher shouted unpinned a grenade and tossing it into the horde behind them. Mario kicked open the door to the roof where the chopper was already waiting they quickly got on and waited.

"Fuck those things are here!" The gunner shouted firing at the zombies as they came out onto the roof.

"Those things are on the rails!" The pilot shouted as they flew up. The gunner kicked one off and Antonio stabbed another finally the helicopter began to go back towards the Mushroom kingdom.

"We need to build a wall around that place." Mario panted.

"Agree." Seeker muttered tossing his empty clip aside.

"I lost most of my arrows." Nightmare complained as he checked his nearly empty quiver.

"No one was bitten right?" Watcher asked everyone checked themselves and shook their head except for the chopper-gunner.

"To the door!" Ivan shouted pulling out his Colt and pointing it at the gunner.

"But-" The gunner was shot in the head before he could begin he fell out of the helicopter and onto the fields of Darkland.

"We lost a few men but mission complete." Mario muttered.

(Peach)

Peach walked down the road that lead straight to the Fire kingdom she hoped what Mario meant was real, but she didn't feel it Mario had changed since he sat in the throne.

"He was everyone's hero, he was my hero but now he's just a monster." She thought as she quickly walked down dirt road. She came to a halt as she looked at the what used to be the Fire Kingdom Renegade graffiti was sprayed over the place, flies flew around dead bodies, the castle was a barren building, and fires still lingered around the place.

"Oh my god!" Peach gasped, she wanted to run from the sight but she had to see if anyone was alive. "Hello?" Peach whispered picking up a branch and went from body to body poking it and checking every home for survivors.

"Ember?" Peach whispered pushing the giant castle doors open. Inside the Renegade marks still lingered and more bodies of servants and peasants scattred around the building.

_"Why don't you wind it up? Open the splendid box, and presto! It begins to sing. A sweet, peaceful, and posinous dream." _She heard a voice sing slowly. Peach looked around more she looked at the blood stained carpets, the burned tarps, and the broken dreams that once roamed around the castle.

"Is anyone there?" Peach said quietly she stopped and looked at the empty throne above a old mans body hung, his skin was wrinkled and burned, his crown still sat on his head, crows pecked on his body.

"Ember!" Peach now ran through the halls looking for the lost princess she opened tp door to her room and covered her mouth as the Fire Kingdom's princess laid on her bed shot multiple times her body was almost ripped apart.

"Someone must've used a machine gun on her." Peach said looking at Ember. "I don't know if I can even bury all these bodies." Peach sighed and put a blanket over Ember's body and left the castle.

_ "Why don't you wind it up? Open the splendid box, and presto! It begins to sing. A sweet, peaceful, and posinous dream." _She heard as she left the castle, who was singing such a tune near her. She had to stop Mario.


End file.
